Beautiful Devilry
by JennyBenny07
Summary: Trish Stratus and Christian fan fiction..Please read and review!


"Beautiful Devilry"

_"Beautiful, Sexy, Athletic, Smart, Funny, Strong, Sweet, and Innocent... Wait! Can we really call this beautiful blondeshell sweet and innocent? Ever since her actions towards Chris Jericho at WrestleMania, Trish has been dominating the women's division and Christian; the man who Trish Stratus left Chris Jericho for, has been destroying Chris Jericho life... "_ Trish continues reading the column about her and her one true love Christian. As finishing the last few sentences of the column, she slowly puts down the magazine on her side. She looks at the front cover of magazine and smiles.. the cover of her and Christian. _"God, he's so sexy"_ she thinks to herself; she grabs the a picture frame that's sitting on the bedstand. It was a picture of her and Christian on his private beach back in Florida.. Oh yes, she remember that day quite well...it was when Christian made passionate love to Trish right under the stars on beach. Candle light picnic on beach, glazing at the stars together and made love under them. Christian has made every single fantasy she had come true that night ... it was perfect. Trish jumps slightly and comes back from reality when she hears bedroom door slam open.

"Did I scare you there beautiful?" Christian slowly seats himself right on edge of the bed.

"Oh no. I was just thinking.."

"Oh really? What was that beautiful mind of yours thinking of? He asks with a sly smirk on his face.

Trish gives the most seductive smile, she could. Moving her index finger, telling him to come closer to her. He leans closer to her, there forehead touching each others not breaking the eye contact nor their smiles. She brings her lips to his ear and with a soft sexy tone of her voice; she whispers .. " I was thinking about you." With that said Christian brings his lips towards hers and plants the most sweetest kiss she's ever tasted. The kisses lasts at least 5 sec. before the break it. Both licking their lips, and still tasting each others sweet flavor , they slowly strip each others clothing....

Christian collapse on top of Trish breathing heavily and lost good amount energy. He pulls himself up alit and looks at the clock on the bedstand. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What?!?! WHAT!?!?" Trish question..

Christian quickly gets up, grabs some clothes and runs to the bathroom..Not even 2 sec he runs out of the bathroom grabbing his gym bag." SHIT..SHIT..SHIT..SHIT.." He repeats.

"CHRISTIAN!!! WHAT IS WRONG!?"

"WE ARE LATE FOR THE HOUSE SHOW!!!!!!!!!" He yelled back.

Trish quickly looks at the clock and jumps right out of bed. " SHIT!!!" She grabs her clothes and runs to the bathroom and changes. A few minutes later she comes out, running around the bedroom looking for her gymbag.

" SHIT!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY GYM BAG!?!" She yelled from the closet still looking for it.

" Baby, I have it right here.."

Christian surprise Trish by wrapping his arms around her waist. Trish grasps but relaxes and leans her back right on to his hard tight chest. Christian leans down a kisses her neck softy.. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and just locking eyes with his. He leans down, kisses her lips not once.. not twice.. not three times.. but four sweet kisses. She unwraps her arms from neck, rewrapping them around his waist..

"It was sweet and all baby but.. we really need to leave." Trish reminds him..

" DAMN!.."

He grabs her hand, grab the their gym bags, rush her out of the room , down the stair and make their way out of the house into the their car in under 10.5 secs. They were 5 mintues late to the show but luckily no one noticed they were late. Trish and Christian both went to their general locker room. In the Women's locker room Trish got a surprise visit from a very good friends of her...

" OH MY GOD STEPHIE!!"

The little petite blonde opens her arms wide as the tall beautiful brunette steps embrace and expects it. They break the embrace and sit on the couch together..

" What are you doing here? "

" Well, I was in Canada and I thought I would surprise Chris by visiting him."

" Aww.. that's soo sweet! How has it been now? What 2...3 years?"

" 4 years and still going strong."

" Wow! That long!.. Damn hunnie.. You really need to get him to pop you the question!"

Stephanie laughs.." I know! I love soo much.. it's hard to explain but he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.. I want him to be the father of the kids, I want him to be the one when I get old still be my side and still tell me that I am the beautiful when in reality I was old and saggy.. He's my true love Trish...I can't live without him.."

Trish grabs Stephanie's hand.." Aww..Sweetie. That's so beautiful.. I just feel that sometime soon that Jericho will pop you the question.. He loves you dearly. I could see it in his eyes everytime he see's you..." she smiles.." And trust me I know exactly how you feel..."

" You love Christian!?"

She nods her head.

" Did you tell him?"

" No.. I mean.. Even though we've been dating for months I still feel like its to soon..."

" Sweetie.. 6 months of the relationship isn't soon.."

" I know.. I know.. but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I dont want to get hurt.."

Stephanie runs Trish's hand with her thumb trying to comfront her.." Sweet, he loves you trust me. Give him time hunnie.. Time.. trust me.."

" Time.." she nods her head. " Thanks Stephy.. I don't know what to do without you." She gives her hug..

" You'll be lost without me" Stephanie replies..

Trish laughs, causing the embrace to break. " So, what do you have plan for Chris later tonight?"

" Ohh...it's alittle something..something" Stephanie smirks and winks.

Trish laughs at Stephanie's comment and the girls continue talking catching up on everything they missed while Stephanie was gone....

* * *

" Good match Jericho.."

" Thanks man.. So hows everything with you and Trish? " Jericho questions while wiping all the sweats off his chest..

" We're good..." he stalls for bit..." Chris.. When you first told Stephanie that you loved her, how did you do it?"

Jericho smiles and thinks about the night for a few moments before answering his question.

" I took her out to this beautiful romantic dinner in Greenwich and our table was private, so it was away from the everyone else.. And I asked the cook a head of time to make a special cake for me. Once it was time dessert, the waitress brought out the cake which was shape of a heart and it said "I love you"on it with frosting.. Stephanie just loved it..and after that" laughs".. We went back to her place and...well you know...Why do you ask?"

Christian sighs.." I'm trying to find a way to tell Trish that I love her.."

" Ahh.. Finally man! "

Christian laughs." Yeah..but I think I got an idea..thanks man"

" No problem.." he looks at his gym bag for a sec and leans down to grab something thats folded tight in his hand. He sits next to Christian on bench. "Hey man, I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone not even Trish,okay?"

" Yeah sure.."

" I'm serious man, you can't tell Trish."

" Okay.. Okay... I wont tell Trish.."

" Okay.." Takes a deep breath..." Do you think Stephanie will like this ring?" he shows him the ring. and Christian get a shocked looked on his face.

" Dude, am I thinking of what your thinking of asking her?"

Chris nods..

" Man, she'll love it.." pats his back. " Congrats man!"

" Thanks..."

* * *

August 15,2004 .. The time has come. Christian has been waiting for this moment ever since his talk with Chris a few months ago. Christian waited for Trish in the car while she was signing autographs for her hometown Toronto fans,waitednervously, sweating like hog..god he has never been this nevous in his whole life. Trish enters the car which scared Christian a bit.. He backs out of and drives out of hte arena. The car was quite , he was calm and collective until he pulls up on Trish's driveway. They step out of the car and enter the house. Trish drops her bag on living room couch.

" Feels good to be back home.."

Christian grabs her hand.." Baby, come here with me.."

" Okay..?"

Christian walks her up the stairs, he getting so nervous he thought he was going to pass out but he kept his cool. Well, at least tried. Christian opens the door Trish's bed room. He walks in and opens the door wider letting Trish in. Trish walks in and stands their in shock. Nearly in tears.. The room was dark, the only light was from all candles, and the room was filled with rose pelts shaped as a heart. But the one thing that blew Trish's mind away was the bed... The bed had rose pelts on it that said.. " I LOVE YOU". Christian came from behide and wrapped his arms around Trish's waist, leans closer and whispers softly into her ear...

"I love you".....

{ Authors Note: This is my first Trish/ Christian fiction. Its not very long but I hope everyone liked it. I am still debuting rather its a one time deal or am I going to contuie the story. Well.. read and reviw. I love to hear everyone's thought on this.. bashing is welcome! Thanks and Take care! 3 Jenny}


End file.
